Add. $\begin{aligned} 236{,}181& \\ \underline{+150{,}486}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${{200000} + {100000} = {3}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 236{,}181& \\ \underline{+150{,}486}& \\ 386{,}667 \end{aligned}$